The present invention relates to a ceiling arrangement for clean rooms comprising profiled beams which are connected to one another by connecting members having at least two connecting sides, wherein the end faces of the profiled beams are positioned flush and sealingly at the end faces of the connecting sides.
Such ceiling arrangements are used for securing and supporting filter/ventilation units in clean rooms. The ceiling arrangement is comprised of profiled beams and connecting members connecting them to one another. The resulting ceiling openings are used to insert therein the filter/ventilation units that are supported on the ceiling arrangement. The area above the ceiling arrangement must be sealed relative to the clean room below the ceiling arrangement. For this purpose, the flush abutment area between the profiled beams and the connecting members are sealed by a liquid sealing material after mounting the ceiling arrangement. For this purpose, the ceiling arrangement is provided with fill openings through which the sealing liquid is introduced. This results in the problem that it is impossible to visually detect whether the sealing liquid has been distributed sufficiently in order to ensure reliable sealing action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the ceiling arrangement of the aforementioned kind such that in the abutment area between the profiled beams and the connecting members a reliable sealing action is ensured.